


Nearly The End Of The Road

by shensley (endverse)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, i wrote this last feburary so forgive me lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endverse/pseuds/shensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As John,Jade and Davesprite get ever closer to the portal to finally meet their friends old and new is John having doubt due to a certain grey text speaking troll</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly The End Of The Road

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in feburary 2013 before the last 4/13 update and all of the canon events of the brief meeting that happened during that flash so forgive me

It had been three years, three long years since John, Jade and Davesprite had gotten onto the golden battleship to go through the fourth wall to reach the new session where Dave, Rose and the twelve trolls would be waiting, but most importantly to John, Karkat would be there and that’s the main person John has wanted to meet since they became friends over the course the game, it’s funny, John thinks, that he wouldn’t be about to meet his best friends if he hadn’t destroyed Earth when he was thirteen years old.

Karkat on the other hand wasn’t feeling great considering he was lying on his bed in his room saying to himself how much of a fuck up he is because today was the day that he was finally going to meet John Egbert, the human he’d watch grow up and, eventually, fell in love with, but of course John rejected him, like everyone else, even his moirail Gamzee hadn’t been around recently, and that had worried you, until you realised that Gamzee probably thought he could handle life himself, but he has murdered pretty much everyone, apart from you, at least once and you were the only person to calm him down from his murderous rampage three years ago.

“So John this is it” Jade said as she looked at the window to the new session which seemed to grow ever closer each time John looked at it 

“I know Jade, isn’t great, I’m so excited to finally meet everyone, I mean of course I’ve had some good times with you and Davesprite but it’s going to be great to see some new faces, you know?” John exclaimed as he looked at Jade who looked almost motionless

“Jade? Oh man I brought up you and Davesprite I’m so sorry Jade I shouldn’t of been so thoughtless I mean it’s still a touchy subject an-“

“John” Jade said interrupting John’s ‘sorry speech’ which she'd already heard in various different forms “It’s not that”

“Oh…well then…what is it?”

“I don’t have a good feeling about this new session”

John couldn’t believe what he was hearing it had taken three years to get to this point, and now Jade didn’t want to enter the new session

“It’s going to be great ok,I mean you’ll be able to meet the trolls, the people who’ve helped us and who we’re going to help now, we can’t just give up because you have a bad feeling about the new session ,it’s a whole new start for us and the trolls we have to at least try Jade” to emphasise the point John motioned his hands at the looming fourth wall which they were going to break through soon

“Ok John but I’m still not sure about this”

“We’ll be fine, trust me, we’ve got this far, nothing could be worse than what we’ve already faced”

Oh how wrong John was


End file.
